If You're Not The One
by movieholic
Summary: A songfic for Phoebe and Cole... "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedinfield. Part Six of Six. Sequel to "California."


"Here to vanquish me? Have me do your dirty work? Demand I leave? What?" Cole demanded harshly after they both got over the initial shock of seeing each other. He had managed to put on the t-shirt and take a few quick steps forward.

Phoebe's eyes fluttered as she took in the sight of Cole, his fresh clean smell indicated he had just taken a shower. She felt elated, and her knees wobbled at the thought of having the man before back in her life once more.

* * *

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**

* * *

Phoebe desperately wanted to reach out and touch Cole's face, hold him close and cry. She felt tears slip down her cheeks and she jumped when Cole's hand brushed against her cheek to wipe them away. As soon as it was done, he pulled away.

Phoebe looked up at him, urging him to meet her own eyes. If he could see the love for him in her eyes, she knew she could win him over once again.

* * *

**I never know what the future brings…  
But I know you are here with me now…  
We'll make it through…  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…**

* * *

"Why are you here, Phoebe?" Cole asked once more, his voice still low, but less brusque as he averted his gaze away from her.

Phoebe shook her head slowly and whispered, "I want to be with you again. I love you Cole Turner, and I can't go through another day without you beside me…"

Cole's head snapped up and he let loose a barking laugh, "Really? You seemed so hell-bent on me leaving you alone. Didn't you want that? Or wait, you want to see me suffer some more, right? Well now you saw it, and you can clearly see my place," he swept his arm around to indicate the mess, "That all?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm serious Cole, I love you. I'm tired of running away from what I thought I didn't want."

* * *

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand…  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

* * *

Cole smirked, believing this was all a hoax on Phoebe's part. He glanced at her and began talking once again, his voice nearly inaudible, "I cry myself to sleep Phoebe. I can't go through the damn day without your name echoing in my head every two seconds…I sit here. I drink. I eat Chinese food. That's all I do Phoebe, because I can't…I don't know how to live this new life without you here. Now you change your mind and you want me back? It would sure beat the hell out of what I have going here but…I don't think I can risk my heart like that…I'm not as strong as I have people believe."

* * *

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**

* * *

"Cole, please…" she was reduced to begging, "Please. I love you so much it hurts. I may not have some speech prepared to give you on why I want you back…I don't have anyway to prove to you it won't be hard if you _do_ come back…I can't promise you that it will be easy, but I can promise you that I'll be there for you, and _with_ you, every step of the way."

Cole looked away as tears fell down her face once again; he was unaware that tears stained his own face as well until she stepped forward and wiped them away gently. He grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes. The love there was unmistakable, but he was having trouble believing it was _really_ there. He let her hand go and turned his back.

* * *

**I don't know why you're so far away…  
But I know that this much is true…  
We'll make it through…  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with…  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with…  
I hope I love you all my life…**

* * *

"If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today? If you are not mine then why does your heart return my calls?" Phoebe continued at his back turned back.

Cole paused and turned slowly, his handsome face completely blank, as he asked, "Aren't those the lyrics to a Daniel Bedingfield song?"

Phoebe took a few steps forward and smiled sheepishly as she admitted, "I had the song stuck in my head for the longest time…and I couldn't think of anything else to say…"

"So you couldn't say something normal like 'sorry,' or 'I forgive you?'" Cole demanded, his voice low.

* * *

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand…  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am…  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

* * *

By this time Phoebe had stopped right in front of Cole's rigid posture. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, shook her head no slowly and asked softly, "Is there anyway I can stay in your arms?"

_The hell with it, I love her._

Cole let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed, stepping forward quickly to embrace Phoebe's petite form in his strong arms. He nestled his head in her hair and took a deep breath, "God I missed you so much, you have no idea."

Phoebe snuggled as close as she could and whispered, "I made a mistake letting you go, one that I hope to never make again."

"Phoebe…" Cole whispered, though it was so quiet for all anyone knew it could have been the soft breeze that ruffled the curtains just then.

* * *

**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away…  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today…  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right…  
And know I can't be with you tonight…  
You know my heart is by your side…**

* * *

They stayed like for what seemed like an eternity, unsure as to what would happen next…but damn sure whatever it was, it was together.

* * *

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand…  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am…  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

* * *

_The End._

_Please Review._

_This was the last songfic in my songfic "series."_

_Hope it wasn't to painful! _

* * *


End file.
